villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piccolo Jr.
Piccolo is a Dragon Ball Z character and a demon he has super speed and super strength he starts out as a villain but becomes a hero. Dragonball Just as King Piccolo was dying from a gaping hole in the chest, he coughed up an egg and spat it into the sky, Goku, however, did not notice this. Piccolo Jr. is first seen as a litttle child roaming the woods after "hatching". He is evil from birth, and is jealous of a family he sees through the window. Even at this young age Piccolo Jr. possesses many of his father's, or past life's (depending on how you look at it) powers. Years later, Piccolo makes a return at the World Martial Arts Tournament, planning on fighting Goku in it. In the finals, both Goku and Piccolo end up in battle. As they fight, Goku finds himself in the hardest battle he has ever been in up to that point, however, Goku still tries to play by tournament rules, which handicaps him. By the end of the fight Goku does defeat Piccolo, but claims defeat because Goku was the first one out of the ring. Goku does not kill him, and in fact wants him to be his rival, so that Goku would have the motivation to keep getting stronger. Dragonball Z Saiyan Saga After 5 years of training after his defeat to Goku, Piccolo notices a strong power on Earth, much more powerful than Goku. He goes to the source to find an alien named Raditz. Piccolo tries to defeat Raditz but fails. After Goku's son gets kidnapped by Raditz, Piccolo proposes that they work together, since alone they are both not match. They go off to find the alien, and fight him. After awhile it becomes apparent they are no match, so Piccolo tells Goku to hold Raditz off for 5 minutes, so he can charge his new attack, the Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo fires the attack, but Raditz dodges last second. In desperation, Goku holds Raditz from behind, and Piccolo once again fires his attack, killing them both. Before Raditz dies, he announces that two stronger Saiyans will arrive on earth in one year. To prepare for the next fight, Piccolo takes Gohan to train him, at first this is his idea of revenge against Goku, but overtime he starts to grow attatched to Gohan, and helps him stay alive in the wilderness. After one year, Piccolo believes Gohan to have become stronger then him, but while battling Nappa, Gohan freezes in fear, and Piccolo blocks a blast from Nappa, in order to save Gohan, and, just before dying, said was his only friend. Frieza Saga Piccolo recives traning from King Kai once Piccolo reachs Namek the home of his people he fuses with Nail a powerfull Namekian Warrior Nail eventually fades away shortley this increses Piccolos strength dramitaclly rising his power level over 1 million Piccolo defeats 2nd form Frieza but is defeated by third form Frieza but is saved by his best friend Gohan. Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin all try to damage Frieza's final form so Goku can defeat Frieza in his goes Super Saiyan form. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Rivals Category:Sci-Fi Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Demon Category:Multipliers Category:Martial Artists Category:Friend of the hero